Rosario Vampire: The Family Meeting Vampires
by Vampire Maleka
Summary: This story takes place 30 years after the Fairy-Tale wars, and peace reigns between Youkai and Humans and the daughters of Aono Tsukune, Aono Moka, and Aono Akua are senior students at the new Youkai/Humana Academy. What happens when they by parental invitation; are asked to bring their human boyfriends home to meet their parents? This is a one shot story.


Vampire Maleka here, I am still working on Senior year season 2, and will have chapter 4 posted in a few days. I am writing this one shot story that hit my mind today and I think it will be cool, so sit back, get comfortable, get you something to drink or snack on first, and once you do that we will begin.

Well you ready now? Good, very good. Well then here is what this story is about. It takes place thirty years after Tsukune, Moka, and the gang graduated from Youkai Academy, and our Tsukune is now the new Emperor of the Youkai world as well as all Vampires. He, Moka, and Akua have a total of seven children, four children born from Moka, all girls: Mokoko, Kasumi, Annie, and Issaina. And three children born from Akua, one boy, Buroku, and two girls, Tammera, and Gyokuro which Akua named for her late mother.

Well the story goes like this, there are two human teenaged boys who are students at the new Youkai/Humana Academy, the first lads name is Iwate Takahashi and his friend, Hokkaido Ito. Both boys are in their senior year at the Academy and so are Aono Mokoko and Aono Tammera, who also happen to be in love with the two human boys, and the boy's, in love with the girls. The boys know that the young women they love are Vampires, but let us see how they respond to the girls parent's when they are invited to spend a weekend at Castle Shuzen/Aono. I do not own R + V or the original characters, just my own.

Rosario + Vampire: "The Family Meeting + Vampires."

It was lunch hour at the twenty-four year old Youkai/Humana Academy as 17 year old Iwate Takahashi and his friend 18 year old Hokkaido Ito was eating lunch with their girlfriends who happened to be sisters, 17 year old Aono Mokoko and 16 year old Aono Tammera, who were always being closely watched from the next table by their brother, who was working for the Academy as head of school security.

Takahashi also called Takshi by his friends, was just below six feet in height and medium built, with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. He always sported a trade mark smile which nearly always made his girlfriend Aono Mokoko melt.

Takshi's father and grandfather both served in the Japanese faction of the Army Humana during the Fairy-Tale Wars. His Grandfather died in the war, and his father was severely crippled until his step- mother, who was a Yuki-onna, was able to find a way to completely heal Takshi's father.

Aono Mokoko was the spitting image of her mother, Aono Moka. She was just slightly taller than her mother, with short silver hair, along with her mother's attitude, which meant she loved to fight whenever she could.

Ito was more athletic of the two boy's, with short light brown hair, and black eyes, he was also more affectionate and quiet than his friend. It was that quietness which intrigued his girlfriend Aono Tammera most of all. Tammera, who was short in stature, with long silver hair which she wore in one long tight braid, was also a fighter, and had learned her mother's kung fu fighting techniques to perfection. You could tell that she was the daughter of Aono Akua without any effort at all.

The only flaw the two young men had in comparison to their powerful girlfriends was that they were human. But since the destruction of Fairy Tale, and Youkai and Humans signed a peace treaty in which thousands of years of fear and distrust was forever eradicated, by a former human and twelve Youkai who were close friends forever changed the way both races viewed one another 30 years ago, so the flaw was little concern in most cases.

But in this case, the flaw was huge as the two vampresses were Imperial crowned princesses which made their relationships quite precarious to say the least.

After classes let out for the day, before the four young teens left for their club room, they were stopped in the hallway by Board-Chairwoman Yamagata Ruby, whose husband was the famed warlock Yamagata Yamata. She was one of the twelve hero's that brought human's and Youkai together in the great Fairy Tale war. Then she was known as Toujo Ruby, apprentice of the Dark lord Mikogami Tenmei whose nickname of Baruku was dropped when he decided to retire to Paradise. He was the first board-chairman and co creator of the then Youkai Academy.

"_Is there a problem board-chairwoman Yamagata-sama?" _Mokoko inquired.

"_Not a problem, but a message from your parents Miss Aono-kun, they need you to call them soon." _Ruby began with a sweet smile on her face.

Thanks to Mokoko's father, Aono Tsukune was able to make his closest inner-circle of friends immortal as they were very precious to both he and her mother. The how's of this was a secret but the fact was that Mokoko and her siblings had grown up around Mrs. Yamagata and six others whom she herself considered as Aunts and Uncles.

There was her blood Aunt, Alexander Kokoa (Shuzen) who was her step-mother Akua's pure blooded sister. There was also Aunt Kurono Kurumu, who was a vampire herself, which according to her, was once a Succubus. She was the one Mokoko would go to for romantic advice.

There was Aunt Shirayuki Mizore who was a Yuki-onna and commander of the Impearial secret service division. She was famous even when she was at the castle for stalking Mokoko's father, which according to her father, was now just a game between close friends. She had never married but she had two daughters who were of both vampiric and Yuki-onna descent, and Mokoko had a sneaking suspicion that Aunt Mizore's daughter's Chieko and Kikuko were more like stop-sisters as she could see clear signs of the Aono blood in the girls.

Aunt Won Yukari (Sendo) and Uncle Won Fanfan was the leaders of the most powerful Chinese Mafia clan, and also sat on the Youkai/Human ruling council. They both were very close to her parents and fought in the Fairy Tale war while being her parents schoolmate and classmate.

Then their was her Uncle Morioka Ginei and Aunt Morioka San, her Uncle was loud and somewhat perverted as her Aunt Kurumu would say, while her Aunt San was very quiet except when her Uncle got carried away, then she would bash him on the head, and write him a note which made her Uncle pale and tremble.

These all have been a part of Mokoko and her family's life as long as she could remember. Aunt Ruby was in her own way spookier than the rest which is why between her mother, and Uncle Fanfan, Aunt Ruby was the leader of the new lords of the Hades.

"_Thank you Board-chairwoman, I will call my parents as soon as club is over." _Mokoko responded with the very slightest of smiles.

Takshi noticed the smile from his girlfriend and knew it was out of respect, Mokoko never smiled outwardly because of her low self confidence of exposing her fangs. Her fangs were different from the rest of the Aono and Shuzen families as she was double fanged, a ripper as those like her was dubbed. This is also why Takshi had never been bitten like Ito was by Tammera. If Mokoko was to bite him on the neck, she would rip out his throat causing him to bleed to death very rapidly.

He would try to offer his beloved his arm, but Mokoko would not harm him for anything in the world, and she told him to never offer himself to her again, and so he hadn't.

He then turned to face his girlfriend and said, _"I hope everything is alright back at home sweet Mokoko."_

"_I am sure it is lover," _The short haired vampress responded trying too assure herself that it was. _"The weekend is approaching so they are probably checking to see if me and Tammera are coming home for a visit."_

xxx

After Club.

"_Aah, so I still have a living daughter? I and your chichi was beginning to wonder and worry." _Aono Moka answering the phone commented sarcastically.

"_Haha, it is also refreshing to hear your voice as your emotions ooze out and blankets me with such warmth." _Moka's eldest daughter remarked with the same sarcasm as her mother, which brought a big, but warm smile to her usually hardened face.

Moka continued the conversation still smiling as she felt her beloved husband place a loving hand on her lower back as he leaned forward to catch his beloved daughter's voice over the phone. _"So what time are you and your sister arriving home for the weekend?"_

Mokoko's eyes widened in shock, knowing this was not a true question, rather an order. _"We were not planning on coming home until Spring Break Haha you've known that."_

The grinning mother handed the phone too her grinning husband as Aono Tsukune then spoke, _"Ah so if we wanted you and Tammera home this weekend, and wanted you to bring those boyfriends of yours home to meet your Haha and Chichi, you would still say no?"_

"_That is right chichi," _The eldest daughter answered matter-of-factually. _"You and haha would do nothing but interrogate our boyfriends and make them want to leave us like all the others."_

Tsukune's voice changed from cheery to annoyance in an instant as he responded to his eldest daughter's attitude and rebellious answer. _"Last time I checked my daughter you are not old enough to tell me no, I want you to come home Friday night, with your sister and both your boyfriends in tow. And if you still refuse, I will send someone too come and get you guys, do you understand me Mokoko?"_

xxx

Heading to Class the next day.

Takshi and Ito nearly jumped out of their skins when their girlfriends broke the news. _"You're both joking right ?" _the two exclaimed in unison.

Both daughter's of Aono Tsukune folded their arms across their chest and glared at their boyfriends while Mokoko answered. _"For as long as you both have known us, have we ever joked about something like this?"_

"_But why do your parents want to see us for?" _Ito who was usually quite, loudly exclaimed.

Tammera growled at her boyfriend and inquired with venom in her tone, _"So you don't want to meet my parents then, I thought you loved me Ito lover?"_

"_It's not that at all Tammera!" _Ito answered in fear. _"Your parents are the rulers of all Youkai and well, too be quite honest love I am afraid they will not except me as a proper mate for you."_

"_Yes. . .what Ito said Mokoko." _Takshi responded hoping that he did not need to explain himself to his girlfriend.

Both girls approached the trembling boyfriends and sweetly whispered in unison to them saying, _"This is not a request it is an order."_

xxx

In Route to Castle Aono/Shuzen : Late Friday Night.

The ride towards the castle was wearing on the two boy's nerves. Even with their girlfriends excitedly talking about their memories of growing up, Takshi and Ito had visions of being the main course at dinner.

It was a few moments later when Mokoko noticed Takshi staring blankly out the window, and could smell his fear. She tightened her grip on his hand which made him look at her.

"_Why are you so fearful lover?" _She inquired with compassion in her eyes.

Takshi responded as he felt himself wanting to lose himself in her crimson eyes. _"I really can't say why my love, except that the legend of your family, and knowing that you are so interwoven into the fabric of the great house of Akelam it makes me and Ito feel so small, like we are not worthy to be at your sides. And we fear that your father will order us never to see you both again."_

"_Lover," _Mokoko leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, _"I don't care what my parents say, I am yours forever." _And Tammera also nodded the same to her sweet Ito.

xxx

Castle Aono/Shuzen:

Tsukune, Moka, and Akua stood out on the opened balcony on the third floor overlooking the castle's entrance watching out for the family limo. Tsukune was dressed all in blue, wearing a blue cloak in red trimming, around his neck he wore the Imperial Crest of both the houses of Akelam and Shuzen. His silver hair looked as unkempt as when he was a youth.

On his right cheek he sported a vicious deep scar compliments of Alucard, while pinned on his right breast, ribbons of both his military and political accomplishments. Moka was dressed in a crimson dress in the style of the late and early 19th and 20th centuries. Her long silver hair was worn elegantly into a large beehive style which she hated, but wore it like that, when special occasions called for it, and with her daughter coming home with her boyfriend she felt the occasion called for it.

Akua on the other hand seemed to be angry that her Tammera was dating a human, but she held her piece with a very wicked smile, which her husband and sister noticed.

Then Tsukune questioned his second wife, _"What is going through that devious little mind of yours wife?"_

"_Why my dear Tsukune, what makes you think that I am planning something?" _Akua answered with a big smile that he knew was fake.

Moka then responded, _"I think I feel the same way about our daughter's seeing humans."_

"_I was human when we started dating if I recall Moka." _Tsukune interjected, _"or did you forget how you felt when your Chichi rejected your wish for me to become your mate?"_

"_Yes but Chichi actually liked you because you fought him for me, and it was what a month later when we all learned that you were born not a human but a vampire."_ Moka finished with her smug I know it all smile.

Tsukune answered, _"Well my wives I am going too see just how much these young men truly love our daughter's. They will either fight for them, or be branded as cowards, thus unsuitable too be their mates."_

Akua then squinted her dark eyes towards the horizon and smiled, _"I see the limo, I think we should head down stairs and great our children and their friends."_

xxx

Inside the Limo:

Mokoko began in earnest as the limo approached the bridge covering the moat, _"When we enter the castle, you and Ito-san must enter behind us. You must also stand behind us as well. not saying a single word until you are spoken to. Then you may step a head of us, and bow as you speak, this will show our parents that you respect them."_

"_Otherwise do not speak until spoken to are we clear boys?" _Tammera finished seriously. _"Our futures together depends on this main fact."_

xxx

Entering the Castle:

As the four youths entered the castle, the girls seen their Chichi, Haha, and Keibo(Step-Mother) and greeted them, then they motioned their boyfriends to approach and Takshi fearfully looked over to his friend Ito who looked back at him swallowing hard as they approached the girl's and their parents. Tsukune smiled within himself as he felt, and knew the boys own fear, but kept a serious glare with his crimson eyes, which added to scenario at play.

As the boys closed in, Tsukune introduced himself, Moka, and Akua, and Takshi took the silence afterwords as his and Ito's cue for them to introduce themselves to them.

Now Takshi when really was really nervous and scared had a bad habit of messing up his words, and he did not disappoint anyone this time either as he began to introduce himself to his Mokoko's parents and step-mother.

"_Ah ya hmm King dude, I mean uh Mokoko's pops, aaugh oh shoot, Emperor sir, my name is Iwate Takahashi and I imagine I just messed up really bad sir, forgive me sir?"_ He bowed afraid that Mokoko's Chichi was going to kill him for sure.

When he looked over at his girlfriend, the glare she gave him made him wish he was anywhere else but there.

Then Ito introduced himself calmly though he was also scared, but he also explained about his friend that he did not intend to disrespect them, that Takshi when afraid jumbled his words until they came out wrong, and had done so since they were small children.

Tsukune stepped forward and glared down at Takshi and growled, _"If you make that mistake again, I will forever cure you, baka do we understand each other?"_

Takshi nearly wet himself, but held it in as he nodded his understanding.

Then Tsukune announced that he was going to take the young men on a tour of the castle and that Moka, Akua and the girls spent some time with their mothers for a while. Then he faced the two young men and told them to follow him.

Tsukune began speaking as they toured the castle, beginning with the first subject on his mind, _"Tell me Takahashi-kun, do you love my Mokoko, and how much do you love her?"_

Takshi answered with conviction, _"Yes sir I love Mokoko very much, there is nothing I would not do for her."_

Tsukune calmly inquired once again then explained why he was asking the question. _"Ito-kun, I want you to pay close attention to this question also, that you may understand why I am asking this? Takahashi-kun, do you know what it means for you to be in love with and to be loved by a vampire?"_

"_It shouldn't be much different than two humans being in love."_ Takshi answered, but Tsukune could tell from the expression on Ito's face that he finally realized what was being asked, and Ito felt himself growing cold inside as he turned to Takshi and said. _"Takshi, I do not think you are understanding the question that you have been asked." _

Then Ito asked Tsukune if he could answer the question just too see if he himself understood what had been asked to Takshi? Tsukune nodded and Ito began to explain to his friend.

"_We are humans Takshi, Mokoko and Tammera are vampires, and vampires are immortal, while we humans are not. For us to be mates to Mokoko and Tammera, well we will have to choose to become like they are, vampires. What I believe the Emperor is asking us is if we love his daughters enough to give up our human lives too be with them?"_

Takshi thought about it for a moment, then the realization of the answer slammed into him hard, as he never really considered this before, but he shook it off and answered.

"_I love Mokoko, I want to marry her if I have your blessing sir, and if it means I have to become a vampire to be with her forever, then so be it. My father will live forever as he is married to a Yuki-onna_

_and she has given him immortality when she healed him from his war wounds. I will accept what I must accept to forever be with my Mokoko."_

Tsukune look at Ito and inquired, _"What about you Ito-kun?" _

"_Forgive me Emperor," _Ito replied as he looked sadly towards the floor. _"I love Tammera but I am not sure I love her enough to give up my humanity for her. Does that make me horrible sir?"_

Tsukune looked sternly with Ito and responded, _"I think you had better discuss this with Tammera Ito-kun, and if I was you, I would end this relationship before my daughter get terribly hurt. She loves you and apparently you do not love her enough. I will have the Limo take you back to the Academy, and there you can explain all to Tammera. I hold no ill feelings towards you, but you will never be welcome back here are we clear on this Ito-kun?"_

Tsukune snapped his fingers and the family butler/driver appeared almost out of thin air, as Tsukune commanded him to fetch Ito-kin's bag and take him back to the Academy.

xxx

Monday morning as Ito walks to class.

As Ito walked to class he still felt terrible and a great fear about facing Tammera and he did not relish running into his life long friend to be reminded of what he himself had rejected for remaining human, and knowing he had to break his relationship off with the girl he truly loved, but not enough to become a vampire himself.

He heard Tammera calling out to him, and the anger that burned in her eyes made him wish he had never came to Youkai/Humana Academy. He also seen Mokoko and Takshi. . .Takshi? He was changed and it was apparent that his best-friend was now a vampire.

Tammera grabbed him by the arm and seriously demanded that they should walk alone together so they could talk.

Once the two of them were alone, she spoke saying, _"I know already what happened when my Chichi spoke with you, and now I ask you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you do not love me enough to be with me forever?"_

Ito tried to look away from Tammera, but she forced him to look in her eyes, _"Tell me!" _she demanded.

"_I'm so sorry Tammera, I do love you but right now I cannot tell you that my love for you is enough to choose you over my mortality. I did not think our relationship was coming to this point. I do not want to hurt you, but I believe it is far better to be honest than having the two of us living a lie."_

"_So you are breaking up with me Ito lover?" _Tammera in horror inquired, trying not to cry, but the tears feel anyways as she gripped him tightly.

"_Takshi could make the choice as he has never loved anyone the way he loves Mokoko-chan." _He tried to explain. _"But where he can make that choice, and he has as I seen his change, if I was meant to be a vampire, I would have been born one. I just cannot make this choice right now Tammera-chan, I am so sorry please forgive me?"_

Tammera's sorrow turned into a very cold rage, and yet Ito could not sense it. Her tears dried up and a strange smile and look crossed over her face. _"I forgive you Ito-san, but I am afraid that I cannot let you off the hook so easily, I am more of my Haha's daughter more than being my Chichi's girl,"_ As she slowly inched her way towards Ito, and before he could react, she drove her fangs into his neck and Ito's life was being changed whether he wanted it or not.

xxx

Well I hope you all liked this one shot story, and hey if anyone wants to write a fan-fic with these character's please do, there is definitely a story here to be told. I have too many projects I am still working on and do not have the time to start a new fan-fic. Please review and let me know what you all thought about this story. Thank you...The Vampire Maleka


End file.
